


I'll find my way back

by Thanatophobia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen to Good People, Boone reminds me of Clint somehow, Bruce is quiet during those things, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky has somehow magically recovered, Cause I'm a lazy little shit at the moment, F/M, Gen, Get these tags away from me, I was playing New Vegas and this story happened, It's getting worse, Like Steve or Bruce, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Reader and Boone are close, Reader is the courier, Reader kind of suffers of PTSD, So is Clint, The Avengers prank each other, Tony is a little shit, Well except for a few not, he secretly adores the whole thing happening, reader and Boone are best friends, that happens to all of the people in the Wasteland, well sort off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatophobia/pseuds/Thanatophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the Courier. You were seperated from your best friend and companion Craig Boone, waking up under other circumstances than before you passed out</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find my way back

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hi there!  
> I was playing Fallout NV and I got this idea for a fan-fic. I was wondering what happened if the Courier woke up yet again in an unfamiliar room, but in another universe and also another timeline. And I like the Marvel movies so yeah... This happened :'D  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

_'Hey,' Boone said, sitting down on the ruined chair next to yours. You handed him a bottle of what was a really expensive bottle of purified water. He took it with a thankful nod, taking a small sip, then handed it back to you._

_'You're quiet today. Something on your mind?' Boone asked, clearly concerned by your silence of that day. You sighed, taking your 1st Recon Beret off of your head. Your dirty, sweaty skin shone in the weak light of the fire._

_'I... I was just wondering what it'd be like if... If this never happened. Would there be war? Would everyone be happy?' with a depressed look, you stared at the ground. Boone sighed, moved his chair so he was almost sitting on your lap, and wrapped his arms around you. 'Hey, don't be too upset about it,' he tried, clueless about what he wanted to say. He struggled seeing you like this, but he felt like he had to help you sinceyou helped him dealing with his feelings about Clara. He felt **responsible** for you, and he knew you felt responsible for him too. _

_Boone kissed the top of your head. 'Maybe Clara would still be alive?' you muttered. 'Maybe. But it doesn't matter, right? We're here now, and nothing can change it,' Boone then smelled your hair, 'What's that smell? You have to clean yourself on our next stop.' You smirked at his words, and wanted to say something back in response, but the world around you changed. 'What's happening?' you said. You felt Boone's arms losen around you. You turned around, and saw that he was gone. Just vanished. Then you heard his voice._

_'You know where to find me when you come back.'_

 

* * *

You woke up from the dream, still having your eyes closed. You heard the beeping sound of a computer or something like that, and voices. You decided to not become hostile  ** _yet,_** barely holding yourself back from grapping the thing the most close to you. 

'Her bones suffer from never really recovered wounds. Her body is still suffering from an unusual percentage of radiation,' a male voice said. You then began to smell the air around you. It smelled like... Soap? Your curiousity almost made you get up, but you were able to push it down.

'Radiation?' another male voice said, followed by footsteps. 'Will she be okay?' yet another male voice said, his voice strong with just a hint of concern. 

It was quiet for a moment. You noticed that your mattress was softer than anything you'd felt before. You also had a pillow and covers. While you tried to remember the last time you'd slept with covers, pillows and a proper mattress, the silence continued.

'If she is going to make it, she will have to be careful; the slightest push will make more damage than Hulk slamming Loki into the ground,' the second voice asked, the last part clearly jokingly. 

'RadAway...' you mumbled, pushing yourself up. You opened up your eyes, rubbing them. You let them get used to the white lights, and noticed more people than voices in the room. A man with dark curly hair came towards you. He wore lose pants and a purple button down shirt.

'Miss, you may want to-'

'Where's my bag?' you snarled at him, climbing onto your feet as fast as possible. You noticed you still had your clothes on, aka the Mercenary outfit you'd "borrowed" a few days ago. You also felt the familiar weight of your Pip-Boy around your arm, and you calmed down a bit.

'Ma'am, you're hurt, badly. You should-' the second voice tried

'Don't fucking tell me what to do. Now where's my bag?' you began walking around, looking for your bag. 'I suggest you calm down and take a rest,' a female voice said, and you looked at the source of the female voice. It was a redhead in a suit which barely protected her in your eyes. Plus, she didn't say it on a suggestive tone, but you continued searching. You finally found your bag on a counter, together with your weapons. 

'My Rad is high huh? Let's do something 'bout that,' you put your hand in the bag, pulling out a RadAway. A man with a goatee wanted to take it from you, but you were faster. 'I would not use self made medicine for radiation, if I were you. A lot of people-'

Too late. You'd already taken it. You felt a little better, and threw the empty wrapper somewhere on the floor. You grabbed your weapons and loaded them. 'Where's Boone?' you asked. They all gave you a puzzled look. 

'Who's that? Your boyfriend?' Mister goatee said, touching your shoulder. You however, turned away, making his hand fall down. 'Don't you fuckin' touch me,' you snarled, pulling out your baret from your bag. A blonde man with baby blue eyes took a few steps towards you when you put your baret on. He was also wearing a tight blue suit, with white and red parts. 'You were in the military?' he asked. You shrugged.

'If you mean by military the NCR no. I got this from my buddy, who'd served as a sharpshooter. Look, nice to meet y'all, but I have to go and find that buddy,' you said, walking to a what you assumed door. Then it hit you like a brick.

_By no ways that this was a part of the Mojave Wasteland._

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for any mistakes, it was late at night when I wrote this. I'll try to make the next chapters longer ^^


End file.
